The Prince and the Peasant
by AllisonReader
Summary: A quick story I wrote before grade eight based off a fairy tale about a prince and princess not knowing who the other was.


**The Prince and the Peasant**

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom there was a young prince and a peasant girl. They were both four and their names were Jeremy(the prince) and Elizabeth (the peasant). They played together at least four times a week. Jeremy and Elizabeth were the best of friends until Jeremy had his 10th birthday. His father said

"Jeremy I do not want you to play with the villagers any more".

"Yes father" replied Jeremy sadly.

When Elizabeth found out that Jeremy was no longer able to come, she was heartbroken.

10 years later

Jeremy turned into a handsome young man, and was almost finished his schooling (he only had a few more classes). Elizabeth had turned into a lovely young peasant lady.

One day the king became desperately ill with a case of small poxes. The doctor said "he might live or he might not. I do not know for sure; I'm sorry to say this but there is a chance that he will die. Please do not forget Prince Jeremy he an old man, 70 years."

The next week the king was making a great recovery and Jeremy finished his lessons.

"Son come here; I don't know when I will die so I ask you please find yourself a wife." asked the king. At the time Jeremy was daydreaming about his childhood.

_ "Hi! I'm Jeremy" said Jeremy to a peasant girl._

"_Hi, I'm Elizabeth" said the girl shyly. "It's very nice to meet you Jeremy." continued Elizabeth. _

"_It's great to meet you to Elizabeth. Wanna be friends?" said Jeremy. _

"_Sure I'll be your friend but I have to go home right now. Meet me here on Tuesday, okay?" asked Elizabeth. _

"_Alright see you then" replied Jeremy._

"_Hey Jeremy over here. I have a great idea!" exclaimed Elizabeth excitedly. "What, what is it?" questioned Jeremy._

_ With sparkling eyes Elizabeth answered "we should make nick-names for each other". _

"_That's a great idea. You can be… Liz no Lizzy… or… Beth? Which do you like Elizabeth?" asked Jeremy. _

"_I like Lizzy. I have a prefect name for you, Jerry." said Lizzy. _

"_Jerry, I like it, I like it a lot. I can tell we'll be the best of friends." said Jerry. _

"_Today is my birthday,_

_My tenth wonderful birthday,_

_Today I turn a decade old,_

_Because I was born ten years ago,_

_Today is my birthday,_

_My tenth birthday." _

_sang Elizabeth. She sung that song all day long. Jeremy said he liked that song._

"_Today's my birthday Lizzy." stated Jerry. _

"_My dad wants me home today so I can't stay." reported Jeremy._

"_Wait for just one moment please Jerry." begged Lizzy. _

"_Okay just for a little bit." he answered. _

"_Thank-you" said Elizabeth. _

_On a piece Elizabeth wrote; _

_Today is your birthday,_

_Your tenth wonderful birthday,_

_Today you turn a decade old,_

_Because you were born ten years ago,_

_Today is your birthday,_

_Your tenth birthday._

_Today is my birthday,_

_My tenth wonderful birthday,_

_Today I turn a decade old,_

_Because I was born ten years ago,_

_Today is my birthday,_

_My tenth birthday._

"Pardon father I missed what you said" Jeremy said respectfully.

"What? Weren't you listening?" asked the king, who had been walking in front of Jeremy, and had just sat down.

"Father I shall listen to the recording later, but you look horrid, your hair is so white and is falling out, your eyes are getting worse and your ears are losing their hearing and you are getting super thin." Jeremy told his dad.

"I believe your right son, I am tired now so I am going to bed" said King Dave. " And Please remember you are going to have to find a wife" reminded the King.

"Hhhhhumh (sigh) a wife, I have to find a wife" sighed the prince. "Where will I find a woman who likes short curly blond hair on a man who has grey-blue eyes, body wise I'm muscular and it's a body that most women find gorgeous, I guess. I have no clue where I'll find a princess that I will love, I might never find a wife" Jeremy said out loud. "Why did my father have to lecture me about finding a wife!" He thought to himself angrily.

"Now Elizabeth I want you to find a good husband" said Elizabeth's Mum Sarah. "Yes Mum you've told me a million times" replied Elizabeth.

"And dear remember no singing. Men will think they would have to support you with that." said Sarah.

"I know mum" answered Elizabeth .

"_Hey Jerry today's my birthday, would you, like to hear my song I made up?" asked Lizzy. _

"_Sure I'd love to hear your song" answered Jerry._

"_Today is my birthday,_

_My tenth wonderful birthday,_

_Today I turn a decade old,_

_Because I was born 10 years ago,_

_Today is my birthday,_

_My tenth birthday" sang Lizzy. _

"_That was a great song Lizzy, I loved it" exclaimed Jerry._

"_Today's my birthday Lizzy. I know that's why I have a surprise for you" said Lizzy. _

"_Really! What is it? Ohh noo, I forgot dad wanted me home today". Said Jerry._

"_Could I give you my gift before you go?" asked Lizzy. _

"_Of Course you can Lizzy. Why wouldn't I" replied Jerry. "Sooo where is it?" _

"_Give me a second, sorry its not the best gift but here it is" and with that Lizzy/ Elizabeth burst into a song._

"_Today is your birthday_

_Your tenth wonderful birthday_

_Today you turn a decade old_

_Because you were born ten years ago_

_Today is your birthday_

_Your tenth birthday" _

_she sang. "I hope you liked it, I wrote both versions down" stated Lizzy. _

"_I did I loved it. Thanks" replied Jerry. _

"_Your welcome" said Lizzy ._

"_I gotta go , bye."_

"_Bye Jerry" said Lizzy._

"_Lizzy I can't play any more my dad said we are moving. I snuck here to say good-bye" stated Jerry. _

"_Okay I'll miss you. For this good-bye we should use our full names" suggested Lizzy. _

"_Good Idea. Good… Wait let us move into an ally. Alright?" said Jeremy. _

"_Good bye Elizabeth." _

"_Good bye Jeremy. Well good-bye Jeremy, I will miss you." _

"_Good bye Elizabeth I will miss you too."_

"Elizabeth Dear are you listening."

" Huh? Yeah, I was listening. I'm going to my room."

"Father I do not like any of the princesses" said Jeremy.

"So we will have a ball all maidens are welcome What do you think of that idea" said the king.

"It is good father make in a week. I am going to take a walk through the village" said the prince.

"Mum I'm going for a walk" said Elizabeth.

"Okay dear" said her mum.

When Jeremy came to the centre of the village he bumped into a young lady. "I am sorry let me help you pick-up this fabric."

"Its okay I can do it" said the young lady. When they stood up they locked eyes .

"I am sorry sir, I did not know you were the prince" said Elizabeth.

"It is alright. For it is myself who bumped into you. You are quite beautiful and this fabric is not. Please wait here" requested the prince.

"I shall wait for you sir" responded Elizabeth. Jeremy ran to the castle and snatched some silk and velvet.

"These are for you" said Jerry.

"Oh, thank-you sir! Sir what is this piece of paper?" asked Elizabeth.

"I do not know let us read it" responded the prince.

"Who shall read it aloud?" Questioned the maiden.

"You may read it if you would like" replied Jeremy.

"That is completely fine with me sir" said Elizabeth.

"Today is my birthday

My tenth wonderful birthday

Today I turn a decade old

Because I was born 10 years ago

Today is my birthday

My tenth birthday

Today is your birthday

Your tenth wonderful birthday

Today you turn a decade old

Because you were born ten years ago

Today is your birthday

Your tenth birthday

From Elizabeth or Lizzy

Have a great birthday Jerry or Jeremy" read Elizabeth. "It seems that they are songs sir" stated Elizabeth.

"I see that. You know my name for I am a prince, but I do not know your name" said Jeremy.

"My name is Elizabeth sir" replied Lizzy. "I must go now sir" said Lizzy.

"Good-Bye Elizabeth" whispered the prince.

"I'm home mum" said Elizabeth.

"That's good dear. There's mail on a table for you" said Sarah.

Elizabeth found the mail. When she opened it she prepared for the worst, but it was not needed for the piece of mail. What it said was a good thing not a bad thing.

This is what it said;

Dear young ladies,

The king has asked you all to come to a ball. It is in a week. The ball is to help the prince choose his wife. Please wear your best clothes. Have fun at the ball.

Joel Mackin-Cabbon

King's letter writer.

"Good thing I have this new fabric, now I can make the best dress ever" thought Elizabeth. "Mum I'm going to start making my dress for the ball" said Lizzy.

"Alright dear" responded Sarah.

"This fabric is amazing, and its pink. Pink, pink, pink it looks great on me" thought Lizzy.

"You should have seen what I just saw" said a girl named Becky.

"What, what, oh what Becky" cried her friends.

"You know that Elizabeth girl, she bumped into Prince Jeremy

and dropped all her fabric she was caring. Then the prince helped her pick-up the fabric, and ran somewhere and brought back silks and velvets for her. After that they puzzled over a piece of paper" said Becky.

"That's very interesting Becky" said one of Becky's friends.

"We should all start making our dresses for the ball, girls. Our dresses need to be prefect" said Becky.

"Yes we should" said a girl named Clair.

"We shall be the most beautiful girls there. One of us will win his heart and marry him, and become queen with dresses prettier than you can dream of" said Becky.

"I wish I could be queen" thought each girl.

Day of ball: afternoon.

"Mum what do you think of my dress?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh dear it's lovely" said her mum.

"I just love this dress . I better put it away" Lizzy thought to herself. "Today is my birthday, my tenth wonderful birthday, today I turn a decade old, because I was born ten years ago, today is my birthday, my tenth birthday." sang Lizzy to herself as she put away her dress. Then all of a sudden she realized it was herself who had given it to the prince for his tenth birthday, it was her who had called there prince Jerry, he was her friend.

The Ball

"Becky Airle" said the announcer.

"Your majesty it is so nice to meet you" said Becky with a curtsy.

"It is very nice to meet you, too Becky" said the prince unenthused. A few girls later… "Elizabeth Tealy" said the announcer.

"Sir I know this may sound odd but I know who gave you that one paper" said Elizabeth.

"Who gave it to myself I ask" asked the prince. Now in order the girls to dance with said the announcer. "So Becky what is your favourite colour?" asked Jeremy.

"It is green your majesty it goes along best with my red hair" said Becky.

"Very interesting" said Jeremy in a dull voice. Finally it came to Elizabeth's turn. The prince gave Elizabeth a great smile.

"It was I sir I gave you the piece of paper." said Elizabeth.

"Really" asked the surprised prince.

"Yes it was I sir . But you lied. You said you were moving, you made me think you were a poor, a poor boy. You said you weren't a prince, I would have acted the same but you didn't tell me you were the prince. Good-bye Prince Jeremy good-bye," and with that Elizabeth ran away sobbing.

"Elizabeth wait!" shouted Jeremy. "I love you" whispered the prince but Elizabeth just kept running.

"I shall never curtsy to royalty again" Elizabeth vowed to herself.

The prince looked everywhere in the town but couldn't find Elizabeth. You see Elizabeth knew that the prince would only look in the town, so Elizabeth hid in an old empty barn. Everyday her mum would bring her food. After the search was over Elizabeth came back to the town.

One day Elizabeth was suppose to curtsy as the King went by, but she didn't she just was standing there as stiff as a board. The police came and took her to jail.

The prince came to the jail once. Elizabeth was force to wear a silk scarf over her face.

"Why did you not curtsy maid!?" asked Jeremy.

"I vowed to myself I would never curtsy to royalty" she said as rudely as possible.

"Why what did we did we do to you" he asked. Elizabeth wanted to yell "it's what you did to me" but she was silent. Lizzy tried to keep from bawling. She took a deep breath and said "someone was disrespectful to me."

"May I take off the scarf to see your face?" asked Jerry.

"No, no" answered Elizabeth quickly.

"Why you sound sweet and pretty" replied the prince.

"No I'm ugly" she said firmly really she didn't want him to see who she was. As well she was crying hot silent tears.

"I am the prince I command you to take off the scarf" commanded Jeremy.

"I will not take it off" stated Elizabeth rudely.

"Take it off" said the prince. Elizabeth didn't struggle she just hung her head.

"Look up maid" commanded the prince. Lizzy did just that. "Elizabeth !?" said a confused Jeremy.

"Yes it is me" said Lizzy not knowing what else to say.

"Elizabeth and I are going to have a private talk so everyone out" said Prince Jeremy calmly. "I'm sorry Lizzy, I wish I had told you the truth I am. I'm sorry" whispered Jerry.

"I forgive you Jerry." Elizabeth whispered back. They smiled then went into a giant hug.

Jeremy got down on his knees and proposed. "Elizabeth Marie Tealy will you marry me?" asked Prince Jeremy.

"I accept." answered Lizzy. "You will have to stay here until I come back, Alright?" said Jeremy.

"Of course, but it will be today won't it?" replied Lizzy.

"What do you think my love." was his answer.

"See you later" said Elizabeth.

Jeremy ran back to the palace and grabbed a ring. The ring was pure silver with three small diamonds.

On his way back to the jail Becky stop him. "Oh I am so sorry Prince Jeremy" said Becky with a curtsy.

"It is alright now please move out of my way" said the prince.

"Yes sir" said Becky. Jeremy ran the entire way.

"Here is your ring, lovely." said the prince.

"Oh thank you its is lovely" said Elizabeth.

"I would wear a scarf when you first go home" said Jeremy. "Yes sir" she said in a soft teasing voice.

Elizabeth was easily able to get home. "Mum I'm home" called Lizzy.

"Oh my dear I'm so glad you're home. All the ladies (other poor women) were saying; I heard that is a life time in jail or I over heard the girls say she might be put to death, its been awful." cried Sarah.

"It's alright mum, let me show you" said Lizzy. Elizabeth showed Sarah her ring. "Mum ,Prince Jeremy asked me to marry him and I said yes!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Oh that's great but I won't tell a soul" promised her mum.

Prince Jeremy however had less luck. On his way home several people stopped him.

"Prince Jeremy what are you going to do with Elizabeth?" asked one.

"Sir is Elizabeth going to be okay?" asked a little girl.

"She will be fine." answered Jeremy kindly.

"Prince Jeremy how are you doing?" asked Becky.

"Good ahh…" said Jerry.

"Becky, Becky Airle." said Becky.

"Becky why are you asking me a question like that" asked Prince Jeremy.

"I heard you had to go to the jail" answered Becky.

"I am fine, now please let me go home." said Jeremy.

When Jeremy finally returned to the palace, he told his dad what happened. "Now you don't have to worry father Elizabeth told me I can plan our wedding as long the colour scheme is light blue and pure white and the cake is white and chocolate swirl."

Everyday Elizabeth wondered how Jeremy was doing. Jeremy would often dress as one of his servants and would go visit Elizabeth. This is how Jeremy would visit her and discuss the wedding plans. The village women were saying "I'd say Elizabeth is going to marry that servant, I think the servant makes sure that Elizabeth follow the laws but now he's falling in love with her." None knew it was really the prince dressed as a servants of his own.

Finally after 6 months the prince gathered **all** the villagers. "I know you have all been to hear who I will choose as my wife," Jeremy started. "You will be happy to know I have chosen a lovely lady to be my wife. Her name is …" All the young single women except one was hoping it was her.

"Her name Is Elizabeth Tealy." said Jeremy. Now Elizabeth was not in the crowd she in the castle for the most part. You see Elizabeth was getting dressed into a gorgeous dress. Then when Jeremy said her name she came from behind a screen. Everyone had open mouths, and gasped when they saw her. Elizabeth was very clean; her hair shined like gold and the dress fit her perfectly.

Becky said "I don't see a thing that's pretty about her!" Actually she saw many pretty things about Elizabeth (Becky was jealous).

Who was that servant boy we kept seeing go to Elizabeth's house someone shouted. There prince blushed and said "That was I".

"No way" somebody else shouted.

For the first time Elizabeth spoke "it is quite true, if you don't believe me ask my mum."

"Yes, it is true, Prince Jeremy dressed as a servant to see Elizabeth" said Sarah.

"Oh, why than Prince Jeremy did you tell a tale about who you were." asked Becky smugly.

"I did not want anyone to know who I was or what I was doing." answered Jeremy.

"Please sire tell us the … tale?" asked an elderly women.

"Yes, I will tell you. This is my tale, I would tell if someone was to ask me who I was and what my business was; I'm Jerry, I work for the prince. He told me everyday I must go to Elizabeth's house. Sometimes someone would ask me what do you do at Elizabeth's house. I would answer somewhat similar to this; I will have tea with her sometimes. This is actually quite true. I would have tea with the Elizabeth" said the prince.

"Excuse me sire" said a villager.

"Yes" answered the prince.

"Where did the name Jerry come from ?" the villager asked .

"That's a long story but I could make it short" replied Jeremy. "A couple of days after Elizabeth and I met when we were four, she said that we should make nick-names for each other I thought up Lizzy for her and she called me Jerry. When I asked her to marry me Elizabeth said to see me, dress as a servant and call your self Jerry. That is all you need to know" finished Jeremy.

'Sir, oh Sir when are you to wed cried" one of Becky's friends.

"We shall wed next Friday at 2:00. You are all invited no one is left out.

Everyone was making sure they had nice clothes. At the castle the bride was in one wing and the groom in the opposite. They both get brand new clothes for their wedding. They didn't see each other for a whole week.

On the wedding the church is packed full the groom and grooms men are at the front . The brides maids walk down the isle than the organ changes songs. The bride enters the room everyone even the babies are quiet. They all stand as the bride walks down the isle.

After the ceremony every villager congratulates the new couple. The couple goes to the castle fairly quickly because Jeremy's father isn't feeling himself. He lays down in bed and sleeps for two hours.

When King Dave awoke he called for Jeremy and Elizabeth. "Jeremy my son I love you. Elizabeth I'm proud to call you my daughter; I know you will make a great queen. Sorry son, oh my son you shall be a magnificent king. To both of you the best of my wishes. I will die soon Best of luck to you". With that the King went to sleep for over and never awoke.

Jeremy cried for his father and Elizabeth comforted her husband.

King Jeremy and Queen Elizabeth had three children one boy and two girls. Jeremy and Elizabeth ruled until they died many years later.


End file.
